super_baxter_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
List of techniques used by Baxter
A list of Baxter's techniques and special abilities. Abilities Physical Abilities As a Sider, Baxter possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels through years of rigorous training. *'Fire Immunity': Baxter is overall immune to Fire itself. *'Intelligence': Baxter is remarkably calm and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining this makes him a reliable fighter *'Knowledge': Baxter has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. During the boss fight with Jack-O-Master, he quickly jumped over the Chaotic Fire Blast by a Chaotic Fire Blast in a nanosecond from being completely incinerated. He can also study the moves of his opponent and learn how to quickly counter them well. *'Superhuman Speed': Baxter is capable of running faster than 50 miles per hour on foot which is impossible for someone to catch up to him when he's at his fullest speed yet. He saved Denise and escaped out in time after Mahroe's castle exploded. *'Superhuman Strength': Baxter possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any sider being. He is strong enough to effortlessly breakthrough materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift things heavier than the human eye. *'Superhuman Durability': Baxter is capable of tanking blows from Gods such as Sir JC and Future Udion. Power Abilities Baxter has a great mastery over his Powers, the natural life force every being possesses and uses it to increase his fighting abilities. Baxter's is Pyrokinesis. * Flight – The ability to take flight through the manipulation of any power. Baxter already possesses the innate ability to fly, which later in adulthood, he'd show to completely dominate. * Sider Sense – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Baxter was given birth through his blood with this power as he can sense or detect another lifeform. * Power Transfer – Baxter can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy. * Godly mastery – After obtaining the Psych Form from Bishamon, Baxter is capable of tapping into God Mode with his powers and gains access to Psych Form and Super Psych X1. **'Regeneration' - Psych Form Baxter can regenerate by pouring his godly powers into his wounds. Mental Abilities * Genius of Combat – Baxter can quickly study his opponent and finds ways onto counterattacking them and strategies on what fighting style they are fighting with and find their weak points. * Mimicry – Baxter is capable of instantly learning techniques performed by other fighters after seeing them only once. Techniques Fire Techniques Even with several Superhuman attacks, Baxter possesses pyrokinesis, which he can easily bend and manipulate fire. Offensive Techniques * Fireball – The most basic form of Fire. It is also Baxter's signature attack. ** Blue Fireball – A variation where the fireball is blue and is faster than his base fireball. **'Shadow Fireball' – A variation where the fireball is a big orb with purple and black and is much slower but powerful than his base fireball. **'Super Fireball' – Shoots an enhanced version of the base fireball that knocks opponents away. ** Mini-Fireballs – A rapid-fire of small fireballs out at the opponent. * Fire Wave – A fire-blast wave. * Fire Blast – One of Baxter's signature attacks. A powerful Fireblast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Fire. Baxter has also invented numerous variations: ** One-Handed Fire Blast – A fully charged blast of Fire with one hand. ** Bending Fire Blast – A version of the Fire Blast for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. ** Fire Hover Fire Blast – A version in which Baxter fires the Fire Blast in a darker color. ** Super Fire Blast – A larger and faster version of the Fire Blast. ** God Fire Blast – A variation similar to the Super Fire Blast except matches the color of the users' god form. * Kūki – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him or her to produce powerful shockwaves to strike the opponent at mid-range. ** Blank Shot – A two-handed shot in which the user arcs there arms and hands out sending a wave of air beside them. Baxter's version allows Fire to pulse out along with the air. * Fire Punch – Baxter punches forward with his fist on fire. ** Fire Fist – A more powerful and advanced Fire Punch as Baxter uses this move to shoot out a powerful fist of Fire as a projectile. ** Fire Knuckle – A variation of the Fire Fist except fired below if Baxter is in the air knocking his foe to the ground from the air. *** Super B Fist – A combination of the Fire Fist and Super X1 together to create a B-Shaped projectile. ** Fire Uppercut – A uppercut variation of the Fire Punch that knocks his foes into the air. ** Fire Spin – A series of clotheslines while spinning with his fists on fire. * Fire Kick – Baxter kicks forward with his foot on fire. ** Fire Dropkick – A variation in which he launches himself out forward with both of his feet out on fire. ** Fire Foot – Baxter kicks a straight leg out as a pulse of fire comes out of his sole. * Fire Dash – A move in which Baxter charges at the opponent while ablaze on Fire. ** Fire Hover Attack – A enhanced version of the Fire Dash that allows Baxter to go faster beyond his base form. * Fire Boomerang – Creates a fire shaped boomerang and tosses it out forward then the projectile comes back to him like a real boomerang. Defensive Techniques *'Fire Pulse' – Baxter arcs his arms over his head and thrusts them in-front of him with his palms out pulsing fire at the opponent. * Fire Stun – Baxter can throw his hands at a small range and a small explosion comes out in front of him. If his opponent were to be hit by this move, their body can be stunned for an open hit. * Fire Reflect – Creates a fire-enhanced cape and swings it to reflect incoming projectiles. Supportive Techniques * Fire Hover – A technique that multiplies the user's abilities for a heartbeat - thus increasing his/her power and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her and it is only for those whose powers consist of Fire. However, on the downside, the technique takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. Martial Arts Techniques Single Strikes *'Double Fire Punch' – Baxter punches twice while his fists are on Fire. Holds and Throws *'Sider Spin' – Baxter grabs his opponent's legs and spins and throws them away. Rush Combinations *'Fire Combo' – Baxter throws a flurry of jabs out forward before finishing the move with a solid uppercut knocking his foe into the air. Others Speed and Movement Techniques Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Baxter can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that Baxter can travel at extremely fast speeds on foot and in the air * Backflip – An ability for the user to backflip away from trouble from the opponent. * Fire Teleport – Baxter surrounds himself in fire while keeping his index and middle fingers on his head and teleports to another location. Power Ups Techniques * Fire Hover – A technique that multiplies the user's abilities for a heartbeat - thus increasing his/her power and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her and it is only for those whose powers consist of Fire. Transformations * Super X1 – This form multiplies Baxter's form by 10x to 50x his normal amount of power. The first Super Sider transformation, achieved by Baxter after witnessing Mahroe murder his father, Benson. * Psych Form – A Super Sider form in which it surpasses the regular Super X forms. It is obtained by a user drinking from the Red Holder to obtain its power and control. ** Sider Beyond God – An empowered state of being undertaken by Siders who gain control of Psych Form, and gain the ability to utilize god-like power without having to change their form. ** Super Psych X1 – A form that uses the power of Psych Form with the first Super X1 form. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Techniques